The present invention relates, in general, to a bearing arrangement, and more particularly to a bearing arrangement for supporting a trunnion of a Cardan type universal joint pr the like.
German utility model DE 73 02 217 G describes a bearing arrangement for universal joints, which includes an axial bearing having a closed washer which is made of plastic. The washer forms in the center a contact surface in a direction of the trunnion and has a collar disposed in concentric surrounding relationship to the contact surface and has a shorter length than the contact surface so that a gap is defined between the collar and the end surface of the trunnion. Between the central contact surface and the peripheral collar, the washer is provided on the trunnion-facing side with recesses for introduction of lubricant. The so-formed lubricant reservoir is thus limited between the central contact surface and the peripheral collar to a narrow annular gap which is capable of receiving only a very small amount of lubricant.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved bearing arrangement for a universal joint to obviate prior art shortcomings and to realize a greater lubricant reservoir.